Virgin Lily
by Mad Hatter girl
Summary: TRADUCTION James a parié qu'il pourrait mettre Lily dans son lit avant 2 mois, mais la chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il en tomberait amoureux. Va til choisir de perdre le pari ou bien Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Virgin Lily**

Hello tous cette fois c'est une traduction de Virgin Lily écrite par LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Disclaimer**: Vu que c'ets une traduction, rien ne m'appartient LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo et J.K Rowling se partagent tout

**Résumé**: James a parié qu'il pourrait mettre Lily dans son lit avant 2 mois, mais la chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il en tomberait amoureux. Va t-il choisir de perdre le pari ou bien Lily.

**Chapitre 1**: The bet and step one: Make friends.

Comme le soleil se levait sur Poudlard, trois adolescents de 16 ans étaient assis près du feu, discutant de leur dernière conquête. Ces adolescents n'étaient autre que les célèbres Maraudeurs. Mais seulement trois d'entre eux discutaient, le quatrième était en train de dormir. Un des garçons était assis sur le sol, les deux autres étaient assis dans des fauteuils. Sur le sol était Remus "Lunard" Lupin, dans un des fauteuils, Sirius "Patmol" Black et le dernier, mais certainement pas le moins important, était le bourreau des coeurs de Poudlard, James Potter. Toutes les filles en étaient folles et tous les garçons auraient voulu être a sa place. Leur conversation était tout aussi normale que l'aurait pu être avec des garçons ne controllant que trois de leurs hormones.

'Jane Henderson' questionna Sirius.

'Je l'ai eu' fit James.

'Lisa Davis' demanda Sirius.

'Je me la suis faite deux fois déjà...'

'Kelly Ling' s'énerva Sirius.

'Elle n'est pas aussi bonne que tout le monde le dit', répondit James avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

'C'est bon aarh! Tu t'es tapé toutes les filles de cette putain d'école!' s'exclama Sirius avant de jeter à terre le parchemin où étaient écrits les noms des filles.

Remus le ramassa et leva un sourcil.

'Il n'a pas eu toutes les filles' fit-il remarquer.

'Quoi! C'est impossible Lunard, je me les suis toutes faites au moins une fois. Elle ne peuvent pas me résister.' répondit James, peut-être un petit peu trop fort.

Après une minute, Sirius vit ou Remus voulait en venir.

'J'ai deux mots pour toi, James, mon pote: Lily Evans.' rit Sirius.

'Qui elle? Elle est pire que la Vierge Marie! Elle n'a jamais eu de copain, et elle traine avec ce paumé de Darren Camps, personne ne peut l'avoir dans son lit,' se défendit-il.

'Tu veux dire que même toi, tu ne pourrais pas la mettre dans ton lit avant euh... deux mois?' Sirius souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait un plan.

'Je peux mettre n'importe quelle fille dans mon lit, c'est un fait. Patmol, quand comprendras tu que personne ne peut me résister? Même les profs ne me résistent pas.' rétorqua James fièrement.

'Bien, alors on parie?' dit Sirius d'un air solennel,' Si tu arrives a avoir Lily Evans avant le 21 Décembre, je déclarerai mon amour éternel a cette fille bizarre qui me suit partout, devant tout le monde et avec sur moi, rien d'autre qu'un morceau de tissu pour cacher mes parties intimes...'

'Okay!' fit James en lui serrant la main.

'Je n'avais pas fini,' le coupa Sirius, 'Si je gagne, tu devras faire la même chose avec hmmmm Amanda Heat.'

'Pourquoi Amanda? On a cassé il y a peine une semaine, si je fais ça elle penseras que je l'aime et elle ne me laissera pas tranquille... Mais vu que je sais que je vais gagner, j'accepte le pari.'

James et Sirius se serrèrent la main, ils écrivirent le pari au dos du parchemin et prirent Remus a témoin.

Comme ils montaient se coucher, James se tourna vers son meilleur ami:

'Si jamais tu te retrouves impliqué dedans, le pari est annulé, okay?' Sirius hocha juste la tête.

Cette nuit la, James était allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, souriant.

'Ca va être facile. Evans ne va pas pouvoir me résister. Personne ne le peut.' pensa t-il. Il ne savait aps a quel point il avait tort.

James fut le premier a se réveiller ce matin-la. C'était d'autant plus étonant qu'il était généralement le dernier debout. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, il devait se préparer pour mettre la première partie de son plan a exécution. Aujourd'hui ils deviendraient amis. C'était simple, il avait utilisé cette technique tellement souvent que ça lui était devenu aussi facile que de respirer. Encore une fois il allait se prendre un vent, il était loin de s'en douter, mais il le saurait bien assez vite. Après quinze minutes dans la salle de bain, James revint dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Remus et Peter étaient en train de se lever, mais Sirius dormait toujours. James eut une brillante idée pour se venger de ce qu'il lui faisait subir tous les matins. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et rempli un vase d'eau glacée et marcha jusqu'au lit de Sirius. lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait, Remus commença a rire. Il se recula un peu et commença le compte a rebours.

Sirius bondit comme s'il avait été mordu. Il vit James un vase vide a la main et Remus se tordant de rire a coté. Il sorti lentement du lit, tandis que James reculait. Sirius se rua sur son ami.

James se mit a courir sur les lits, réveillant tout le monde sur son passage, suivi par un Sirius tout trempé, la baguette a la main et lançant des sorts.

James sauta hors du lit de Sirius, mais celui-ci fit un faux mouvement et tomba la tête la première. James riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus a respirer. Il tendit sa main a Sirius et l'aida a se relever. Il remarqua que Sirius était lui aussi en train de rire.

Après un long moment, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter descendirent manger. James scruta la salle du regard, jusqu'a ce que ses yeux rencontrent une certaine tête rousse, assise près d'un garçon blond en train de rire. Il marcha fièrement jusqu'a elle et se laissa tomber sur la place d'a coté.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veut Potter?' demanda Lily méchamment.

'Toi, Lily' Lui souffla t-il dans l'oreille.

'Et bah devine quoi Potter? Moi je ne te veux pas!' lui souffla t-elle en retour avant de quitter la salle.

James était sous le choc, personne ne l'avait jamais rejeté avant, il lança un regard a Sirius et Remus. Ils étaient tous les deux pliés de rire en le pointant du doigt

'Ca risque d'être plus dur que ce que je pensais,' Avoua James à Remus et Sirius

'Est-ce que je dois aller préparer un appareil photo?' sourit Sirius.' Parce que tu vas sérieusement perdre ton temps Cornedrue.'

'Ta gueule,' grogna James dans son jus de citrouille.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? review pliz


	2. Chapter 2

**Virgin Lily**

**Disclaimer**: Vu que c'ets une traduction, rien ne m'appartient LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo et J.K Rowling se partagent tout

**Résumé**: James a parié qu'il pourrait mettre Lily dans son lit avant 2 mois, mais la chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il en tomberait amoureux. Va t-il choisir de perdre le pari ou bien Lily.

**PRECEDEMENT**:

James était sous le choc, personne ne l'avait jamais rejeté avant, il lança un regard a Sirius et Remus. Ils étaient tous les deux pliés de rire en le pointant du doigt

'Ca risque d'être plus dur que ce que je pensais,' Avoua James à Remus et Sirius

'Est-ce que je dois aller préparer un appareil photo?' sourit Sirius.' Parce que tu vas sérieusement perdre ton temps Cornedrue.'

'Ta gueule,' grogna James dans son jus de citrouille.

**Chapitre 2**: Stage one: Making friends, Part two

Lily Evans enrageait, James Potter, le gars qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander de sortir avec lui, en première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année, le gars à qui elle avait lancé tant de sorts, VENAIT DE LUI DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC LUI!

'Comment ose t-il me demander de sortir avec lui! Je veux dire, je croyais qu'il avait arrêté depuis le temps!' murmurra Lily pour elle même, alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir. ' Des fois j'aimerais qu'il arrête d'être aussi prétentieux et stupide.' Elle pressa le pas, jusqu'à la salle d'enchantement. Darren Camps se dépêcha de la rattraper, pour parler avec elle de ce que James avait fait.

'Lily! Lily! OI LILY! hurla Darren dans le couloiret arriva finalement à capter son attention. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle était rouge d'embarras et ses ongles lui écorchaient la peau tant elle serrait les poings. Darren s'approcha prudemment.

'Comment ose t-il! PUTAIN, COMMENT OSE T-IL!' hurla Lily a Darren.

'Whoa calme toi Lily, tu dois rester calme et ne pas t'inquiéter. S'ils savent que ça t'énerve, ils continueront okay?' fit-il en passant un bras autour de Lily.

'Okay, je suis calme. Je suis calme et je resterais calme aussi longtemps que Potter ne s'approcheras pas de moi!' Lily recommença a s'énerver. Darren la serra un peu plus contre lui.

'Souviens- toi, restes calme okay?' demanda Darren doucement.

'Okay, allons en classe' Lily entra dans la salle de cours et s'apprêtais a s'asseoir a sa place habituelle, quand James Potter et Sirius Black passèrent la porte, poussant tout le monde hors de leur chemin et s'assirent à l'arrière. Ils préparaient quelque chose. Jamais James et Sirius n'arrivaient en classe aussi tot, excepté s'ils préparaient un mauvais coup, mais rien n'arriva. Les élèves s'assirent pour un nouveau cours d'enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick.

En plein cours, un morceau de papier atterrit sur les genoux de Lily. Elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait et déplia le bout de papier:

James >> Hey Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé dans le Hall?

Lily >> Dégage Potter et travailles!

James >> Aww Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entête à m'appeler Potter?

Lily >> Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes a être un bouffon Potter?

Sirius >> Ouch, Cornedrue défends-toi! Sois un homme!

James >> Ta gueule Patmol, et vire de la conversation.

Lily >> Allons droit au but Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veut? Et dépêche toi j'essaie de travailler!

James >> Je veut recommencer tout depuis le début.

Lily >> Recommencer? Recommencer quoi?

James >> Nous, je veux dire, recommençons comme si on ne s'étais jamais rencontrés. J'ai envie qu'on soit amis, s'il te plait Lily.

Lily commença a rire et regarda James et vit qu'il était sérieux. Il avait une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Lily réfléchit une seconde, ça ne pouvait aps faire de mal, elle avait besoin de tous les amis possibles maintenant que Voldemort avait décidé de tuer tous les enfants de moldus. Elle écrivit donc:

Lily >> C'est quoi le piège?

James >> Il n'y a aucun piège, juré. Je pense juste qu'on est partis du mauvais pied.

Lily >> Okay, mais s'il y a un piège ou un pari dans cette amitié. Je vais finir par te lancer un sort tellement puissant que tu n'arriveras plus a te reconnaitre.

James >> Gulp okay, on se voit a la fin du cour. Je te promets que tu seras pas en retard pour le prochain cour.

Lily >> Okay Potter.

James >> C'est James.

Lily >> Quoi James?

James >> Mon nom, utilise-le au lieu de Potter.

Lily >> Oh okay.

Ca y est, après cette conversation, Lily était devenue l'amie de James Potter. C'était une sensation plutôt étrange d'appeler Potter, James, mais elle aimait cette sensation. Peut-être qu'il y aurait plus que de l'amitié. Darren lança un coup d'oeil au morceau de papier, leva un sourcil et se remis au travail.

James était ravi. Il avait passé la première étape, il était ami avec Lily Evans. Il devait devait maintenant passer a la deuxième étape, la mettre en confiance. C'était trop simple. Il se serait fait Lily d'ici un mois et Sirius aurait encore perdu un pari. Il regarda Lily et remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Ils étaient d'un vert si profond qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer sans même s'en rendre compte.

Après quelques instants, James sorti de sa transe, heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu fixer les yeux de Lily. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. deux personnes l'avaient vu faire, Remus Lupin et Darren Camps. Darren pensa qu'il était seulement attiré par elle, mais Remus savait que ce n'était pas que ça. Il pouvait voir que les sentiments que James avait pour Lily n'avaient pas totalement disparus et étaient même en train de revenir, et avec ce pari, il devrait faire un choix entre Lily et sa dignité. Malheureusement, Remus savait très bien ce que James choisirait; Sa dignité.

'Pauvre Lily, elle va avoir le coeur brisé, mais je ne peux pas m'impliquer...' pensa Remus.

Après le cours, Lily ramassa lentement ses affaires. Elle avait Etudes des moldus après, c'était un cours secondaire pour elle. Elle connaissait déjà toutes les réponses et la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait pris cette matière était qu'elle voulait a tout prix échapper a la divination.

'Dépêche toi Lily' Lily sursauta et quand elle se tourna elle se retrouva face à deux grand yeux bruns pleins de joie et d'espoir.C'était P..James.

'Une seconde Pott..James' sourit Lily.

'Allez Lils , on a Etude des moldus et tu sais a quel point j'adore cette matière.' fit James d'une voix ironique. Lily laissa échapper un rire innocent, lança son sac sur son épaule, et fit un un mouvement comme pour dire, "on y va alors".

Sur le chemin menant a la salle de cours, James était extrèmement gentil avec Lily. Son instinct lui dit de se méfier, qu'il était en train de préparer quelque chose. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était gentil avec elle sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

'James qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Tu veux que je t'aide dans une matière?' demanda Lily d'une voix fatiguée.

'Je ne veux rien d'autre que ton amitié Lils.' James sourit et pénétra dans la salle de classe, laissant Lily derrière, sans voix. C'était la seule chose qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre de la part de James Potter. Elle allait trouver ce qu'il était en train de manigancer.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, James pensa,' Mon petit doigt me dit que j'aurais gagné le pari d'ici quelques semaines. Sirius devrait se préparer a déclarer son amour a cette étrange fille qui le suit partout.' Il éclata de rire tandis qu'il s'asseyait a côté de Remus, Lily était à l'autre bout de la classe, il ne pouvait donc pas lui parler. A la place il pris une feuille et commença a mettre au point des plans pour gagner la confiance de Lily, la faire tomber amoureuse de lui etc...

Remus se retourna pour voir James. Le danger qui se profilait a l'horizon était un danger avec un grand D. De l'autre coté de la salle, Lily était en train d'téblir une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles James voudrait devenir son "ami". Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

Alors? Votre avis...?

**sadesirus: **Lool merci bcp bcp bcp qu'est-ce que tu penses de la suite?

**bel-o-kiu-kiuni:** arg je suis tro désolée je savais pas / tu m'en veut pas trop hein dis?

**hloise:** thx

**lauralavoiepelletier: **merci c'est koi le nom du film pr que je le voit loool

**likyboy's:** j'espère que l'auteur l'abandonneras pas paske c'ets vrai kelle est géniale cette fic, en tout cas moi je continuerais a la traduire

**Tinn-Tamm:** lool c clair des fois ils font des trucs trèèè cons mais bon on peut pas s'empêcher de les aimer

**Drudrue:** ouep comment t'as trouvé la suite? normalement je devrais poster un chapitre toutes les semaines sauf dans euuh 2 semaines paske je pars au Chili avec ma classe.

**sakura: **voilà t'en penses koi?

**Amandiine:** loool thx

**liloune: **mdr et c'est pas fini


	3. Chapter 3

**Virgin Lily**

Hello tous cette fois c'est une traduction de Virgin Lily écrite par LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Disclaimer**: Vu que c'ets une traduction, rien ne m'appartient LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo et J.K Rowling se partagent tout

**Résumé**: James a parié qu'il pourrait mettre Lily dans son lit avant 2 mois, mais la chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il en tomberait amoureux. Va t-il choisir de perdre le pari ou bien Lily.

PRECEDEMENT:

Alors qu'il passait la porte, James pensa,' Mon petit doigt me dit que j'aurais gagné le pari d'ici quelques semaines. Sirius devrait se préparer a déclarer son amour a cette étrange fille qui le suit partout.' Il éclata de rire tandis qu'il s'asseyait a côté de Remus, Lily était à l'autre bout de la classe, il ne pouvait donc pas lui parler. A la place il pris une feuille et commença a mettre au point des plans pour gagner la confiance de Lily, la faire tomber amoureuse de lui etc...

Remus se retourna pour voir James. Le danger qui se profilait a l'horizon était un danger avec un grand D. De l'autre coté de la salle, Lily était en train d'téblir une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles James voudrait devenir son "ami". Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

**Chapitre 3**: Stage two: Getting her trust

Au fur et a mesure que l'heure passait, la liste de Lily, sur les raisons qui pousseraient James a devenir son ami, devenait de plus en plus longue. La principale raison qu'elle avait trouvé était qu'il voulait la rendre ridicule devant tout le monde.

Un grand nombre d'élève se demandais pourquoi Lily et James se détestaient autant. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient qu'ils se détestaient avec passion. Lily, elle, n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi ils se détestaient.

'Tu devrais peut-être laisser une chance à James.' fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Lily réfléchit une seconde. Peut-elle qu'elle devrait. Qu'avait-elle a perdre? Lily tourna la tête vers James et vit qu'il écrivait quelque chose qur un morceau de parchemin. Lily se doutait que ça ne pouvait pas être des notes sur le cours. Il prenait généralement celles de Remus et les recopiait. Lily se retourna vers le professeur Welch et l'écouta expliquer les fonctions d'un canard en caoutchouc à un élève roux.

Pendant ce temps, James continuait sa liste de moyens pour que Lily ait confiance en lui. Il pourrait la défendre dans un combat qui tournerait mal, ce qui ne risquait pas d'être difficile vu qu'elle se faisait harceler par Malfoy et sa bande. Il pourrait aussi l'épargner durant une blague. Il y avait une multitude de possibilités, il choisirait celle qui se présenterais en premier.

James lança un regard a Lily pour la trouver en train de regarder Welch. Dans son ennui, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux, flamboyants, étaient attachés en une queue de cheval à moitié défaite. Ses yeux verts reflétaient les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Les yeux de James descendirent un peu et s'arrêtèrent sur sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas nier que lorsqu'elle était revenue de vacances, sa poitrine avait considérablement enflé. La plupart des garçons de Griffondor l'avaient remarqué et ça avait été l'objet de toutes les discutions le soir de la rentrée.

James devait admettre que Lily était vraiment belle, mais il avait perdu tout espoir lorsqu'elle avait refusé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui pour la 1000eme fois (Sirius avait compté et lui avait gentiment rappelé le nombre de fois). James sorti de ses pensées au son de la sonnerie. Remus lui tapota l'épaule. James vit Lily sortir de la classe parmis les premiers. Il rangea ses affaires le plus rapidement possible et courut après elle.

Elle se dépêchait à travers le couloir qui menait a la salle de Métamorphose, quand elle se cogna contre un grand garçon blond, c'était Malfoy.

'Regarde où tu marches espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe!' gronda Malfoy. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière tout en continuant de la fixer dans les yeux.

'Hey Malfoy!' fit une voix masculine derrière Lily.

Malfoy se retourna et se prit un coup de poing. Lily leva la tête et vit un garçon aux cheveux en bataille se frotter les articulations. Il baissa les yeux vers Lily, lui sourit et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Lily le fixa, choquée, puis s'énerva.

'Que crois tu faire Potter!' hurla Lily.

'T'aider, et c'est James, pas Potter.' répondit James avec un sourire désinvolte.

'Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Je me débrouillait très bien toute seule!' Lily repoussa la main de James et se mit debout toute seule.

'Oui Lily, bien sur. Tu te débrouillait très bien. Au fait, te retrouver par terre faisait parti de ton plan?' fit James.

'Que... Ta gueule, okay, ta gueule! Putain James, dis moi la vraie raison pour laquelle tu veux parler et marcher avec moi?' demanda Lily. James la regarda dans les yeux. Il senti qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir et détourna le regard.

'Parce que je... je voulais qu'on soit ami, et puis avec Voldemort autour, j'ai besoin de tous les amis que je peux trouver.' dit-il finalement.

'Aww et bien... euh... je suppose que maintenant nous pouvons être euh... amis.' dit Lily avec une voix plus douce.

James passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily. ' Je sens que c'est le début d'une magnifique amitié'

Lily rit et demanda 'James aurais-tu par hasard regardé des films moldus?'

James la regarda et rit aussi. Ils rirent et plaisantèrent tout au long du chemin menant a la salle de métamorphose.

Ce soir là, Lily dinait a côté de Darren, discutant des nouvelles dipositions prises, face a la montée de Voldemort. Sirius n'avait aps laché James durant tout le diner et finit par lui demander,

'Alors, combien de fois Evans t'as t-elle rejeté?'

'Actuellement, elle ne m'a pas vraiment rejeté Paddy' répondit James alors qu'il attrapait le jus de citrouille.

'Oh okay, je vais devoir y aller.' dit Sirius suspicieusement.

A mi-chemin, il rencontra Remus. Ils lancèrent un coup d'oeil a James et sortirent tous les deux de la salle.

James se retrouvait seul. Il avait du temps pour réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées d'une certaine tête rousse, assise à l'autre bout de la table, en train de finir son diner.

'Lily, que faisais-tu avec James dans le hall?' demanda Darren.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?' dit Lily, confuse.

'Eh bien, le fait que toi et James, le garçon que tu déteste, marchant, plaisantant, son bras autour de tes épaules?' fit-il en regardant suspicieusement Lily.

'Aww ça. Et bien, James et moi avons décidé de mettre nos différents de côté et de tout recommencer à zéro.' déclara t-elle silencieusement.

Darren recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et hurla 'QUOI!'

'Shh pas si fort. James et moi sommes devenus amis.' répéta Lily, une nuance d'énervement nettement perceptible dans la voix.

'Okay Lily, mais quand il te fera du mal, ne vient pas pleurer vers moi.' annonça Darren sérieusement, puis il sourit et dis ' Viens Lily, sortons d'ici.'

Donc Lily et Darren sortirent ensemble de la grande salle.

----------------------------------

Alors?

**hloise**: Mwi c vrai hein? c de l'arnak lol

**SusyBones: **euh bah thx

**twinzie: **thx je suis contente que ça te plaise

**kritari: **merci bcp

**PapriK: **euh la suite bah voilà keske t'en penses?

**likyboy's: **aww thx ça me fais plaisir loool

**sadesirius: **merci j'espère que tu continuera a lire

**anne-laure0617: **bah c James, il a un égo quasiment ossi dévelloppé que celui de Sirius

**caro: **euh le titre c le mm qu'en anglais donc en fait ça vient du premier chapitre quand ils disent que Lily est pire que la Vierge Marie.

**sakura: **mwi c'ets vrai. c dommage d'ailleurs.

**Tinn-Tamm: **euuh nan c des fotes de frappe dsl, j'essaierais de faire plus attention.

**Black007: **voilà keske t'en penses?

**Red-hair1990: **vouii ct tro bien en plus vu ke c pas cher g pu m'acheter plein de choses (Basseeee !lol) je sais t le monde s'en fou mdr

**athalie : **thx

**CrazyCurly: **thx , keske tu penses de la suite?


	4. Chapter 4

**Virgin Lily**

Hello tous cette fois c'est une traduction de Virgin Lily écrite par LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Disclaimer**: Vu que c'ets une traduction, rien ne m'appartient LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo et J.K Rowling se partagent tout

**Résumé**: James a parié qu'il pourrait mettre Lily dans son lit avant 2 mois, mais la chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il en tomberait amoureux. Va t-il choisir de perdre le pari ou bien Lily.

**Chapitre 4**: The Three R's: Rejected, Rules, Revise

**Dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année**

James était allongé sur sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, lorsque Sirius et Remus passèrent la porte, en portant un large coffre. +James n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit, quand ses deux amis déposèrent l'objet au pied de son lit.

"OI Carnedrue!" hurla Sirius dans l'oreille de James.

"Quoi! Pas besoin de crier!" hurla James en retour.

"Oh oai, pas besoin de crier," murmurra Remus.

James jeta un coup d'oeil au coffre qui avait été posé près de lui et le reconnu immédiatement.

"Patmol, Lunard, qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec ce truc?" demanda James suspicieusement.

"Eh bien, puisque tu as commencé ton petit jeu avec Virgin Lily, nous avons décidé que tu aurais besoin de toutes les règles," annonça Patmol,"nous avons donc, littéralement creusé, puis sorti ce coffre que nous avions enterré en deuxième année.

Sirius s'assit sur le sol, a côté du coffre et l'ouvrit d'un geste. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des papiers où étaient marquéés toutes les fois où l'un d'entre eux avaient utilisé le 'Plan pour se caser'. C'était le plus souvent James ou Sirius qui l'utilisaient.

Sirius commençé a chercher activement un morceau de papier. Finalement, il le sorti du coffre et le tendit à James.

"Oh non pas ça!" s'exclama James.

Sur le papier que James tenait, étaient écrites les régles:

**Les Régles:**

**1.Ne doit jamais dépasser 3 mois**

**2.Pas plus de 3 rejets **

**3.Toujours avoir un alibi **

**4.ne jamais laisser de preuves autour**

**5.Toujours garder les yeux ouverts en embrassant**

**6.Et le plus important: NE PAS TOMBER AMOUREUX**

"Rappelez-moi qui a inventé ces règles déjà?" demanda James.

"Oh, euh c'est Lunard je crois, c'est lui qui s'inquiète tout le temps..." répondit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Remus.

Remus lança un regard noir a Sirius puis sorti de la chambre, comme on fuit un chien galeux.

"Tu sais Cornedrue, je pense que tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil a ces quelques papiers, parce que vu comment tu regardais Evans, il me semble que tu es en train de braver la règle n°6." fit Sirius en sortant de la chambre.

James se retrouva seul dans la chambre, et repensa à ce que Sirius venait de dire. Il ne retomberait pas amoureux de Lily... Jamais.

Darren Camps n'était pas un adolescent normal de 16 ans car sa seule et unique amie était une fille, il n'aimait pas la compagnie des garçons.

Sa meilleure amie était Lily Evans, personne ne connaissait plus que son nom, Darren, et sa supposée homosexualité? D'ou les gens pouvaient bien avoir tiré cette idée, il n'en savait rien, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de petite amie ne voulait pas dire qu'il était GAY. En fait il était complètement fou amoureux d'une personne... Sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans. Jamais il ne permettrai que Lily et James soient ensemble. Il avait une idée, et cette idée se nommait, "Carly Johnson".

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Camps?" demanda Carly tout en apliquant sa deuxième souche de vernis.

"De l'aide" dit Darren simplement, tout en s'asseyant près de Carly.

"A propos de quoi Camps!" demanda carly une deuxième fois, d'une vois ou on percevait un peu de colère.

"Deux mots pour toi: James Potter" Darren whispered into Carly's ear.

Carly se tourna vers Darren, "Comment puis-je t'aider?"

Carly tapota une place sur son lit, comme pour l'inviter a s'assoir et cette nuit la, ils eurent une longue discution.

Lily Evans était encore dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, révisant pour un test de DCFM que le professeur avait prévu. Lily soupçonna être la seule a réviser, elle venait a peine d'arriver a se concentrer que quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle et commença aussi a réviser.

"Je peux t'aider James?" demanda Lily en levant les yeux de son livre.

"Eh bien... attends une minute, comment as-tu fait pour savoir que c'était moi?" demanda James.

"Tu m'as couru après durant les cinq dernières années. Je sais quand c'est toi James..." murmurra Lily pendant qu'elle tournait la page.

"Hmm oui, bien... Comme je disais, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce week-end?" demanda James en rapprochant sa chaise de Lily.

"Rien, pourquoi?" répondit lily tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer la place où James se trouvait quelques secondes plus tot. Que comptait-il faire?

"Vu que je fais rien et que tu fais rien, on devrait sortir" déclara James comme si c'était la plus évidente des réponses. Lily regarda james et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Oh s'il - rire - te plait, ne me dit pas que tu faisais semblant d'être mon ami juste pour sortir avec moi?" demanda Lily en plaisantant, puis plus sérieusement, "Tu ne l'as pas fait rassure moi?- Elle ferma le livre- Je ne peux pas le croire James, juste quand je commençais a croire que tu avais changé." La main de Lily parti et laissa une trace rouge sur la joue de James.

Tandis que Lily sortait en furie de la librairie, James murmurra pour lui-même que cela faisait déjà un rejet. Il ramassa son livre et révisa son plan.

Pas loin de la, derrière une étagère, trois jeunes hommes préssentaient un danger, un grand danger à propos de Lily et James.

"Il semble que Cornedrue soit en danger," soupira Patmol

"Shhhh t'as vu comment ils se sont regardé? Maintenant j'espère que tu n'as aps oublié le plan?" demanda Lunard.

"Oui je m'en souviens, mon dieu, tu me l'as répété au moins sept fois." répondit patmol et gémissant

"Je ne sais aps ce qu'il faut faire" fit Queudver

"Oh mon Dieu, Queudver, tout ce que tu as a faire c'est ouvrir la salle, on ta's donné le travail le plus simple pour que ta petite cervelle puisse comprendre" stressa Sirius.

"Oh" fut la seule chose que Queudver répondit.

"Regardez, les abrutis de Serpentard" Cria Sirius en pointant une de ses cousines.

"Pourquoi Sirius?" demanda Remus.

"Ta gueule et cours!" Hurla Sirius en sortant de la bibliothèque, suivi de près par Remus et une brune qui pointait sa baguette dans leur direction.

Ohh c'est cool d'être un Marauder pensèrent les deux garçons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note :** dsl de pas avoir updaté plus tot mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps entre le brevet et mon voyage a New-York... j'espere que ca vous plaira encore dsl...


End file.
